One Shot At Life
by Anonislove
Summary: Short  but sweet  oneshots revolving around Ferriswheelshipping. These can vary from marriage to dating, but all NxWhite!  Oneshot #3, Abuse: One night, N finally breaks down and tells White about his father's abusive tendencies.
1. Oneshot 1: Marry Me?

Everybody would tell her she was in over her head.

"He's the king of Team Plasma!" they would say, or "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

But she did. She knew exactly what- who- she was getting into. She was getting into the boy with the troubled past; the one with the beautiful green eyes and heartwarming smile. She was getting herself "into" N. At night when she snuggled into his warm chest, she wouldn't think about his corrupt childhood, his cruel father, or even his involvement with Team Plasma. She would think about how much he loved his pokemon, his kindness, and his gentle affections. Nobody knew N like she did, and it was simply because they never took the chance to REALLY talk to him. Sure, he looked rough on the outside with his long hair and tall build, but she knew he could never hurt a fly. He actually loved the outdoors, knew how to dance, and still slept with a night light on. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met.

If she said she didn't love him more than anything, she'd be lying. Every time he touches her, sparks go flying in her head and she's so happy she could fly. When he kisses her she's almost too ecstatic to kiss back.

So that's why when he asked her to marry him, she didn't have to think twice.

* * *

><p><p>

A request by somebody on dA. ^^ I decided to make it a series of oneshots! :D Characters are not mine.


	2. Oneshot 2: Mint Chocoolate

N had easily given in to her big, blue eyes, and he couldn't help but smile goofily as she braided their ponytails together. He chuckled at how cute she looked as she took her camera out of her bag and took pictures of them, making silly faces as the flash went off. They stumbled around the castle together and laughed at the faces that the grunts made when they saw them. As N saw Ghetsis approaching, he and White hid behind a pillar and looked at each other deviously. They crept up behind him, grabbing his shoulders and yelling "gotcha!" as the ran away clumsily. Ghetsis mentally facepalmed at his teenaged son's immaturity before striding back along. N and White were soon drawn from their fun as they came across one of the castle's mirrors, observing that their braid had become hopelessly tangled. Needless to say, the hairdresser couldn't stop laughing as mint chocolate colored clumps of hair fell to the floor.

Heehee, it may seem like I'm updating really fast, but I've actually had "Marry Me?" up on dA for a while now. I was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr that had N and White's hair tangled up into a big rat's nest. Read and review, please. ^^

Characters are not mine!


	3. Oneshot 3: Abuse

White always new that N had problems with his father, but she would have never guessed the extent. It wasn't until they had been married for two years that he finally broke down and told her. She had been six months pregnant with their first child, and as they were getting into bed N rolled onto his side and looked into her eyes. She asked him what was wrong and he suddenly let a tear roll silently down his cheek as he pressed his hand onto her swollen belly. He cried into her shoulder about the abuse that he endured for years; about the scars that had formed both inside of his soul and on his body.

"What scares me the most is the possiblity that I might be like him!" he cried out. White wound her fingers with his and held him in an embrace.

"No, N. I know you won't be. You'll be the best dad ever," she whispered to him.

There would be times when he would come to doubt himself, and there would be times when he would wonder about his true identity. But, he knew White would always be there, and that was enough for him.

* * *

><p><p>

I was inspired by Ginnyperry on dA, she writes GhetsisxN Fan fiction. ^^ Everything I write is about parenting lately!

Characters are not mine.


End file.
